Haunted Lodge
Haunted Lodge is the first level, and serves as an introduction and a tutorial for the events of Until Dawn: Rush of Blood. Overview Haunted Lodge initially begins outdoors in a carnival with several tents to serve as a harmless tutorial, but then prominently takes place in the Washington Lodge where the player takes on new enemies. Pre-Level Once the player shoots the sign, the mine cart activates and enters the mouth of a clown face. Layout Dan T. is in a cart in front of the player. To continue, the player has to shoot all ducks, then has to shoot boxes, plates and moving ducks while in motion. The player enters a tent with several more targets, including cardboard clowns which pop out in front of the track. Exiting the tent, the game introduces the first collectible, which it tells you to collect all per level. The cart continues for the player to shoot several more targets, including horses on a carousel, balloons on a spinning wheel, and more cardboard clowns. Eventually, the game teaches the player to move their head left to right and duck from barriers. Then the track rises, both Dan T. and the player moving slowly. Dan T. then drops the descent in the track, with the player following them. After a few fast turns, the player is forced again to move their head left and to duck a little faster. As the player enters the Haunted Lodge, the Psycho appears on the left side of the track and shields himself, laughing maniacally. Dan T. diverges before the player has to shoot barriers down to enter. Once entered the lodge, the Psycho will appear and throw a clown mask at the player's face. Eventually, the player encounters their first clown enemy popping out of a door, before the cart ascends a flight of stairs into Hannah's room. In a lightning flash, Hannah cries, before objects fly at the player. The cart exits the room to a loft area, where the player has to face a wave of clown enemies. The track momentarily exits the lodge and back inside to a wide room with a balcony. The player has to defeat more clown enemies before the track descends to the basement. Inside, the track splits into two routes. The player then encounters leaking gas containers, before the cart stops and the lights turn off. The player is then knocked out by the Psycho with gas and a punch. End Level The player appears in a desolate hospital room, hearing the voice: Collectibles There are 20 collectibles in this level which can be found at the following locations: # In the run-down shack after the player exits the first tent. # Underneath a pile of boxes to the left of the track in between the first tent and the carousel. # On the left side of the track on seats in the carnival tent. # Behind the carousel in the carnival tent. # On a rock to the left of the track that exits the carnival tent. # On a rock on the left side of the fast rollercoaster segment to the Haunted House. # On a table on the left side of the track to the Haunted House. # On the left right when entering the Haunted House. # On a blue table on the left of the track in the a side room in the first room of the lodge. # In the room in front of the dollhouse in the hallway of the lodge where enemies jump out. # On top of a chair to the immediate right of the entrance to Hannah's room. # In the bathroom of the lodge found to the left after taking on the wave of clown enemies. # On the shelf on the top right side of the home theater of the Haunted House. # On the white table past the balcony the Psycho stands on. # On the rocking horse in the basement of the lodge, when taking the right path. # On the metal table to the left of the track in the basement, when taking the right path. # On the wall to the right of the track as the gas canisters come into view, when taking the right path. # On the left of the track, when taking the left path. # On a shelf on the upper left of the track, when taking the left path. # On the chair to the left of the track where the player is knocked out. Secret The secret in this level is a video camera. It can be discovered by taking the right route when the paths split after descending into the basement. Looking at the video camera here will fade to the doctor looking at the player, before fading back to the level. Trivia *Shooting all the moving ducks in the tutorial segment of the levels earns you the trophy Duck Hunter. *Like Mines of Death, the level needs at least two tries to collect all the collectibles, due to them being found on different paths. Category:Levels